mi primera historia
by restraic
Summary: esta es la primera historia que hago así que siéntanse libres de criticar ya que eso me ayudara a mejorar


Tenshi-sen (Ángel Guerrero)

Kevin: narrador-personaje

Todo comenzó como una simple mañana de abril, quien diría que me metería en tantos problemas, por unas personas, desde cuando me volví tan amable con las personas es lo que me pregunto.

Bueno eso ya no importa ya que gracias a eso estoy a punto de morir.

Escena: lleno de miedo y duda me encontraba frente a un verdadero demonio a punto de matarme mientras la chica que había conocido yacía inconsciente en el suelo, tal vez nunca debí haberme ofrecido.

Me debí haber quedado invalido en ese hospital en vez de haber pedido ayuda a Dios y el me cumplió lo que quería pero tenía quedar algo a cambio, y gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí. Que idiotez cometí tratando de pensar que podría ser un héroe, que idiota soy…. Bueno eso está a punto de acabar. Adiós.

Capítulo 1-un nuevo comienzo

Kevin: No sé qué gano al estar aquí en esta escuela, la única ley aquí o eres rico y sales como un ganador o esfuérzate y no ganes nada.

Maestro: Buenos días clase.

Alumnos: buenos días profesor.

Maestro: Hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva que quiero presentarles, ella ha sido transferida de otra parte, así que tratarla bien. ¡Adelante pasa!

Alumna: Hola a Todos mi nombre es Carol guerra Pizarro espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

Alumnos: ¡whow! Que linda es. (Lo dijeron con una vos de asombro)

Maestro: bueno hay un asiento al fondo al lado de tarqui.

De repente sentí un aire de intriga. Como que un asiento libre si ese asiento estaba ocupado ayer.

Entonces pregunte.

Kevin: ¡como que está libre si en ese lugar ser sienta Cynthia! (una amiga de la infancia)

Maestro: A si sobre la Señorita Cynthia. Ella se transfirió a otra escuela debido a que su padres se van a mudar.

Entonces me puse a pensar como que la transfirieron y por qué no me dijo nada aquí hay gato encerrado y así de repente que extraño ya ahora lega esta alumna nueva al mismo tiempo que se va que rayos está pasando aquí.

Carol: espero que nos llevemos bien y nos conozcamos mejor con el tiempo (con una sonrisa alegre)

Kevin: uh.. Igualmente.

Maestro: bueno quien será el que le enseñe la escuela a la señorita.

Carol: quiero que me la enseñe Kevin.

Mi sensor de peligro se activó de repente y girando mi cabeza unos cuantos grados a la derecha vi como mis compañeros tenían una mirad de sed de sangre y por alguna razón me hablaron telepáticamente diciéndome (si sucede algo más que un pequeño paseo te matamos) terminando con un escalofrió que hizo que se me erizaran todos los pelos).

Lo único raro que me paso por la mente es como ella sabía mi nombre, si solamente había escuchado el apellido.

Carol: ocurre algo.

Kevin. No na..na..Nada (aún seguía con el miedo).

Carol: está seguro que puedes porque si no le diré a alguien más.

Por fin los escalofríos habían pasado y me sentí como en el cielo al escuchar esas palabras, los demás también se veían felices, pero cuando me atreví a voltear a verla me sentí como shrek al ver al gato con botas y me sentí atrapado en esos ojos, al final sentenciándome a mí mismo al infierno y dije que si le enseñaría todo el lugar.

Debido a que la escuela es casi como un campus me llevo mucho tiempo enseñarle todo el lugar así llegando la noche hasta que alguien llamo nuestra atención

Maestro: vaya aun no han terminado el paseo.

Kevin: usted me pidió que le enseñara todo el lugar o no.

Carol: pareces un poco molesto kevin.

Kevin: estoy bien.

Maestro: Podrían ayudarme con unos libros.

Mi respuesta era obvia pero alguien se adelantó y me incluyo.

Carol: si claro por qué no

Maestro: muchas gracias bueno hay que llevarlos al salón.

Kevin:….(al parecer no tengo ni vos ni voto).

Bueno, pasamos el rato llevando unos cuantos libros hasta que llego la noche. Era la hora de despedirnos hasta que de pronto ya casi saliendo el profesor se quedó inconsciente. Yo sentí un gran escalofrió y escuche un grito.

Kevin: Carol porque gritas, ya cálmate, cálmate de una vez.

Carol: ahhhhhhhh, dolor …..Dolor.

Se empezó a retorcer hasta quedar inconsciente parece que ella podía ver algo. Fue entonces cuando sentí una punzada en el corazón y entonces todo se empezó a oscurecer .Las puerta se cerraron y todo el lugar tenía un aroma a peste. Fue entonces cuando vi una silueta con ojos tan oscuros como el abismo.

Kevin: quien eres tu

Entonces me dijo su nombre Abbadon

Abbadon: soy Abbadon

Kevin: ese es el nombré de un demonio.

Abbadon: Exactamente cazador.

Kevin: que es lo que quieres.

Abbadon: mi Señor nos ha pedido a los demonios que te capturemos con vida.

Kevin: y quien es tu seño?

Abbadon: el más poderoso de los demonios lucifer.

Kevin: ¡Lucifer!, pues dile a tu señor que no iré sin dar pelea.

Abbadon: por favor sabemos bien que no me puedes ganar solo eres un cazador. No eres un ángel aun.

Kevin: si sabes eso también debes saber que poseo la sharteid. (En este caso será considerado como la espada que separa a los 2 mundos el cielo y el infierno)

Abbadon: si lo sé, pero aún no sabe controlarla por completo.

Aunque hablara a su nivel aun sentía miedo sabía muy bien que no podría hacer nada contra el pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

Kevin: ¡sharteid!( la espada esta unida a su brazo, una espada de luz y oscuridad remecía el lugar al ser llamada, flameante como una llama que no se puedo extinguir.

Abbadon: con que así será entonces. Doom eclipse (eclipse de la perdición).

Me sentí adormecido de repente fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba sumergido en una esfera negra, con personas alrededor pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, esos gritos de auxilio eran desgarradores. De pronto caí de la esfera me sentía demasiado débil y no me podía mover al darme cuenta la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba siendo devorado, por la misma personas que pedían ayuda. Me sentí perdido y adormilado.

Abbadon: tú lo quisiste así, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero esto no es suficiente para mí, ver morir a las persona de esa manera es muy piadosa, yo prefiero el dolor y sufrimiento, ver como se retuercen hasta la muerte.

Kevin:…..

Abbadon: mejor sería ser destrozado miembro por miembro sin poder morir es la mejor manera de disfrutar el sufrimiento. Jajaja.

Kevin: (que rayos tiene en mente ya estoy acabado)

Abbadon: el destino esta sellado ¡espadas sangrientas!

Kevin: Que rayos es eso.

Las espadas sangrientas Iván acercándose a Kevin, pero él las iba evitando con la sharteid aunque era en vano debido a que entre más las detenía el mas sufría, hiciera lo que hiciera el IVA terminar con cortaduras.

Así estuvo peleando ferozmente sin ningún resultado después de haber luchado durante 15 minutos cayó al suelo sin poder moverse el daño físico había sido demasiado que ya no podía seguir entonces fu cuando se escuchó una voz en todo el lugar.

¿?: Que estás haciendo abbadon te pedí que lo trajeras inmediatamente aquí, acaso está desafiándome.

Abbadon asustado y temerosos contesto:

Abbadon: no, yo nunca haría eso.

¿?: Pues más vale que te apresures, recuerda que desafiarme a mí es peor que desafiar a tu amo.

Kevin: quien rayos era él.

Abbadon: Ya oíste es hora de que vengas conmigo, aunque estés medio muerto aun así sirves

Kevin: y como planeas llevar a un ser vivo al infierno una vez que yo muera no te serviré de nada… coft..coft

Abbadon: no creas que solos los que mueren pueden ir al infierno. Incluso los seres vivos pueden viajar de una manera u otra.

Kevin: que hare ahora estoy acabado.

De pronto un portal empezó a aparecer al costado de abbadon. Kevin no lo podía creer, pero sin poder hacer ninguna objeción se dejó ser arrastrado hasta el portal y entonces abbadon dijo:

Mira por última vez tu hogar ya que después de esto no lo volverás a ver nunca jamás. Te quedaras por siempre en el infierno.

De repente se escucha un grito muy fuerte y en menos de un parpadeo abbadon ha sido asesinado, la pregunta es por quien.

¿?: ¡dark emblem!

Abbadon: no puede ser como un humano me ha derrotado.

¿?:…..

Abbadon mira fijamente a su atacante y lo último que dice antes de morir es.

Abbadon: tú no eres un humano….

Kevin mira fijamente a la persona y se da cuenta que es Carol. Pero como ella pudo haber derrotado ha abbadon solo con un puñetazo.

¿?:se lo que piensas, pero yo no soy Carol.

Kevin: como que no eres. Acaso Carol también es un demonio.

¿?: Eso no importa ya de todas maneras tú vas a morir.

Continuara….

Nota: esta es la primera historia que hago así que no se si estará bien hecha o bien relatada, mi principal idea de esto era hacer una manga para que fuera más grafica la historia, pero no tengo conocimiento como para hacerlo asi que quisiera saber sobre las críticas de qué manera puedo mejorar la forma de narración.


End file.
